Gray Eis-Nubile
Gray Eis-Nubile is a 2015-introduced character and all-around character. He is the son of ''The Ice Maiden ''from the story of the same name. He is a Rebel because he rather not see the next Rudy die. He is a laid-back person but is serious when needed. Character What is Gray like? He is laid-back and will get serious when needed. His laid-back personailty grew on him around 12 years of age, he is very easy to talk to when he is laid-back and fun to be around, but when serious you can expect him shooting out ice in frustration. Gray is very concerned for his friends, he doesn't want to lose them. He is loyal to his freinds, but tends to trash talk to them especially Scythe, who he has a freindly rivalry with in meaning he still is freinds with him but they don't see eye to eye. He also has charm, he is a player with the ladies. He does have charming looks which is what most girls say. He says things a player would say and a Charming Prince would say to a Princess, but this is more a regular Boy talking like a charming prince to a regular girl or princess depending who the girl is. He was quite obstinate and reckless when he was younger, but over time he attained a more cautious attitude toward life, and deals with problems carefully. He also acts very confident and confident inside. What are Gray's Magic and Abilites? One special thing he can do is make things out of ice! He can make any range of weapons, plants, animals, and other items. He enjoys making these things he usally likes making roses, swans, or a heart for a girl to her to like him. If he is in a battle he usally makes a sword and a Sheild or any other type of weapon that could work for him. Also if his drink isn't cold enough for him he'll make some Ice Cubes! This isn't the only thing he can do with his Ice Powers he can freeze someone, he doesn't use this. His mother does though she usally keeps them as statues or crushes them so they'll be gone forever. more of this power will be introduced in Gray's Family section and how he fits into it. What Does Gray look like? Gray looks very charming, his mother is very beautiful he has inherited from her. Gray is muscular and tall around the height of 5'11 feet. His hair is a black color and is spiky it also has light blue streaks mixed in. His eyes are a dark blue color and are a hooded like shape. His skin is Snow White pale though his hands have a light blue color to them, they glow when he is using his magic. He also inherited a birthmark from his father which is a sword on the back of his shoulder. He also has light blue feet but it usally is hidden by his boots. Fairy Tale-The Ice Maiden How Does it Go? The Ice-Maiden, tells the tale of Rudy, a boy who lost both his parents and goes to live with his uncle. The reader is first introduced to Rudy as he sells toy houses made by his grandfather. Rudy grows up to become a skilled mountain climber and huntsman. He has fallen in love with the miller's daughter, Babette, however the miller does not approve of the union and gives Rudy the impossible task of climbing to the top of a dangerous mountain and bringing back a live baby eaglet. While Babette was off visiting her godmother, she caught the attention of her cousin and flirted with him, which reveals in Rudy a growing jealousy. When Rudy finds the cousin climbing up a tree into Babette's window, Babette is enraged that Rudy is yelling at her cousin and tells him to leave. On his way home, Rudy comes across a beautiful maiden who has appeared in his life before. It's the Ice Maiden, who killed his mother and marked him as her own when he was a baby. He is angry at Babette and soon finds himself kissing the Ice Maiden. Rudy goes back to Babette and begs for her forgiveness. Their wedding day is near and they travel to the godmother's house to be wed at a church nearby. The night after their arrival Babette has an awful dream that she cheats on Rudy with her cousin. One night before the wedding, Babette decides she wants to go to a small island with just enough room for the two of them to dance. As they sit and talk together, Babette notices the boat is slipping away. Rudy dives into the water after it but the Ice Maiden kisses him one last time and he drowns. Babette is left alone on the island crying over the death of her loved one, but nobody can hear her over the storm. How Does Gray fit into it? Gray's mother Octavia married to a war soldier named Archard Eis. This was right after the story. So three years later Gray was born Gray Eis he was born with his mother's looks, and has Archard's sword brithmark. A year after that a war started and Archard had to fight in it. Octavia not wanting Archard was mad and turned him into ice but didn't crush him to pieces she kept him like that. She lied to the War Soldiers that Archard died because of an illness that struck him. Then when Gray was old enough Octavia told what actually happened to Archard, she then saddened by Gray's face she put him to bed and she went to a bar and met Steffan Nubile after spending 5 months with him she married him and her and Gray's last name changed to Eis-Nubile. In secret she turned his adopted daughter who was older than Gray to ice and hid her in the same room as she did to Archard, she told Gray to never tell Steffan. Relationships Gray's Family Octavia Eis-Nubile The Ice Maiden, the killer of Rudy's parents by turning them to ice and crushing them to pieces, and the killer of Rudy by kissing him it was freezing cold she did love Rudy a bit, but she hated that she loved another so she killed him. Gray is seemingly close to Octavia with the secrets and all but he truly isn't that close to Octavia. Gray inherited some of his German from her. Archard Eis (Iced) His Father Archard is a War Soldier merely looking for Octavia to kill her, but he got to her while she was a little cold-hearted she was more than that she was very beautiful and very talented. So they married and had Gray. Gray never knew him but he couldn't help but feeling very very close to him. He was very brave even through the being iced part by Octavia. Gray also inherited some German Steffan Nubile Gray's Step Father Gray was not at all close to him. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:The Ice Maiden Category:SabineOfTheForce OC's